I'm Turning Back Time
by Shikamaruxo
Summary: Keetci Malfoy, Draco's sister, was shocked to find her parents Time Turner in her luggage. Looking around, to make sure no one sees her, she twists the Time Turner and goes back in time.
1. Prologue!

**AN:** I just want to have some feedback on a time travelling Harry potter fanfic ;). This is just the prologue, next chapter will be much longer ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I was back, back in my own time, just outside the Hogwarts castle. I sighed a sigh of relief and ran, ran as fast as I could. I knew where I was going, I knew exactly what I was going to do. However, was I too late? No, that thought can not be in my head at this moment. All I could do, was run. _What if he doesn't recognise me? Don't be silly, Keetci! Of course he will._ Then, I reached them, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, dueling.

All I wanted to do was scream his name, tell him there was an other way to do this. There was an other way to be happy and satisfied. _Please Tom, look at me_. Tom redirected Harry's hits. Then, it happened so slow. Harry Potter said Expelliarmous as Tom said Avada Kedavra. I wasn't expecting what was about to happen. Tom's spell backfired.

"TOM!" I yelled as I began to ran forward again.

Tom turned round to look at me, his eyes widened. Then, he was hit by his own curse.


	2. Smelling My Clothes!

**AN:** I know it's not quite that long, I just want to get the story started! :D

* * *

><p>2nd September 1997<p>

As I rummaged around in my suitcase, looking for my new Slytherin tie, I couldn't help but notice how odd my clothes were positioned, it was as if someone had chucked them in. I shrugged off the thought of someone going through my suitcase.

_It was probably Draco. But, what would he want with my clothes?_

A thought came across my mind which immediately sickened me. Draco is a very sick and twisted little boy, however, I doubt he'd be sick enough to wear my clothes or worse. I gasped as the thought came through my head.

_Smell them!_

"No!" I cried out loud as I collapsed on my bed.

"No?" Alice, my best friend asked me.

"My brother is a sick person." I mumbled to myself, forgetting my brother was such a heart-throb around here.

"But you're brother is gorgeous! How can he be sick?" Irene growled at me.

Irene and Alice were two of my closest friends here, I wouldn't have traded them for the world, but their obsession with my brother has to stop!

_It's disgusting!_

I suppose as his little sister I would say that.

"If he's been doing what I think he's been doing, he is sick." I mumbled again.

"Quit mumbling! We can barely make out what you're saying." Irene frowned.

"Nevermind." I said clearly.

Irene and Alice decided it wasn't wise to ask any questions, so they carried on doing whatever the hell they were doing. A few minutes later, I still couldn't find my tie. So, I bothered Alice, asking if I could borrow one of hers. Luckily, she always had a spare of everything, such a well prepared girl, unlike me, obviously.

"About bloody time Keetci, I know it takes a while to become gorgeous but Jesus Christ! You take forever!" Irene moaned, then she continued. "I'm hungry, let's go for breakfast!"

"Fair enough, let me just go back and get my lipstick. I'll meet you at the table." I smiled as I tossed my blonde curls to one side.

"Keetci and her make up! Urgh!" Irene shook her head in a disappointed manner and grabbed Alice.

I watched them as they toddled off, I then turned around to face my suitcase to find my lipstick, I took out all my clothes and placed them on my bed, neatly. I took out my makeup bag and that's when I discovered a little compartment in the right hand corner. I looked at it curiously. I reached out to open it, feeling the little handle between my thumb and first finger, I pulled it open.


	3. A Time Turning Turner of Time?

Inside there was a necklace, a silver necklace. I picked it up and inspected it carefully. There was something on it, something that resembled an hour glass. It took me a while to realise what it was. I frowned.

_How did this get in here?_

It was a Time Turner. I remember father telling mother that the whole stock of Time Turner's were destroyed in 1996. So, this belongs to my family. I chuckled to myself

_It must be their broken one. What harm could I do with a broken Time Turner?_

I grabbed my makeup bag and placed it under my arm. I placed the Time Turner around my neck, taking the tiny hour glass in my hand, I twisted it far back. Then, something unexpected happened, time moved backwards, very fast, I saw Alice and Irene, but in a flash they were gone, everything became blurred. I couldn't see anything so I closed my eyes.

_It was supposed to be broken!_

I opened my eyes again to see my Dormitory, it hadn't changed, except my luggage wasn't there. Maybe I hadn't gone far back at all, maybe it was just a day or two. I turned the Time Turner forward to go back, but it was jammed. It wouldn't budge. I sighed. I better tell Professor Snape then, since he's the new Headmaster.

I walked towards the common room, feeling something was different. There was a different atmosphere. I walked from the dungeons to outside the Great Hall, where the doors were open. I was about to walk inside when I caught sight of.. Dumbledore! Looking rather young.

_Oh, Merlin, what have I done? Have I really gone back in time? If so, how far back?_

My head began to swirl as Dumbledore noticed me, as did a few other teachers... then the students turned to me, I began to hear murmurs of the other teenagers there.

"Her skirt barely covers her!" One remarked.

"Her hair is quite peculiar." A male voice said.

A Professor stood up and looked at me curiously, then I heard a few gasps when I saw.. the ceiling.

Yes, the Great Keetci Malfoy had fallen in battle, she had indeed, fainted in front of the whole school and why she's talking in third person is beyond me!

However, yes, I had fainted. In front of everyone. How embarrassing! I opened my eyes to see two browny green ones staring back at me. He was a male who looked so familiar, I frowned at him, he however showed no emotion. Then I looked around and realised I was in a hospital bed, I gasped and was about to sit up when he pushed me back down.

"Your _granddaughter_ is awake, Professor Dumbledore." He said the words with such hidden spite.

_Who is he? Wait! Hang on! Professor Dumbledore? Granddaughter?_


End file.
